


I need you to be happy

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Hospital Shooting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, i will always love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: Stiles had just started his shift at the hospital when a nurse runs over screaming that there is a gunmen in the hospital. Stiles as a son of a cop jumps into action to protect the people in the hospital even though it will get him killed. Is it all a dream though





	1. I will never be with you again

“Dr Stilinski?” I spun around looking towards the sound of a female voice behind me 

“Yes?” I said to the woman standing there she looked scared I looked down seeing blood on her lab coat “Why haven’t you cleaned up you have blood all over your coat”

“I, I, kn, know”

“What’s wrong? Kayla what’s going on” 

“They shot him” I frowned 

“Shot who someone you know?”

“Yes, They shot Nurse Jack. He just walked up to him and shot him he shot at me and David”

“WHAT!” I moved quickly checking the blooded areas to see any bullet holes

“I didn’t get hit David saved me there dead we have to help them.” I pulled her coat off and pointed to the front door

“Go you get out of here right now go you see anyone on your way out grab them take them out you tell them whatever the hell you have to, to get them out of this hospital” I ran over to the front desk 

“This place is on lock down there is a shooter loose in the hospital” I the nurse looked scared NOW!” I yelled.

I quickly ran over to the people in the waiting room.

“Go leave right now go to another hospital” I pushed people with force it was a bad idea to push them but they needed to get out.

I turned around and ran for the stairs running up to the 3rd floor running into my office grabbing my cell phone and called 911

“911 what’s you’re emergency?”

“My names is Siles Stilinski I work at Beacon Hills hospital there is a shooter loose in the hospital call my father Noah Stilinski he is the Sheriff” I hung up putting my phone on silent. I cringed as I did hearing screaming in the hallway 

“Crap” I ran to the door locking it and putting myself against it while lying on the ground I could hear the footsteps getting closer my phone started to vibrate.

No I moved so you couldn’t hear the sound against the door.

I heard them stopping at my door the handle shook and i took a deep breath holding it. The phone stopped vibrating for a second then started again

Oh gods all gods… please stop ringing

The shaking of the handle stopped I let my breath out the footsteps moved away I quickly grabbed the phone answering not seeing who was calling.

“Please stop calling you have to stop”

“Stiles?” I stopped talking

“Derek?” I whispered

“Oh god are you okay? We just got a call that there is a shooter in the hospital. What’s going on?” The scream started again and the gunfire.

“SHSH” I pulled the phone away from my ear

I stood up heading over to my desk a bat was laying on the ground I quickly grabbed it heading for the door I looked out seeing the shooter turn the corner. I recognized his face

I see doctors and nurses lying on the ground. 

I quickly lifted the phone to my ear

“I love you, Derek Hale, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I want you to know that I found the ring in your sock draw I wasn’t snooping I just ran out of some socks. That was over a year ago though I spent the first 3 months thinking that every time that we went out somewhere you were going to propose but it never happened so gave up waiting for you until a week ago. I brought you a ring because I was going to propose tonight actually it’s the anniversary of the first time we said I love you. I know it’s stupid and sappy but I just wanted you to know that I do love you and I would have said yes I would have said yes on our second date.

You took me to buy as much curly fires as you thought I could handle because I lost a patient and you took me to a movie theater that you rented out and you played all the jaws movies because you knew it was on my list of movies I love to watch.” I could hear him trying to say something but I kept talking

“I love you, Derek Hale. You move on and you live happy do not go around being a sourwolf the world needs you my dad will need you. Take care of each other. I love you both” I quickly hung up the phone throwing it to the chair and opened my door.

“Matt!” I yelled out down the hall “I know it’s you hurting these people stop it I’m here come get me” I heard a few whispers of people hiding, Then I could hear the sounds of those shoes getting closer again moving quicker then they stop and I see him slowly come back around the corner.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest 

“Stiles baby how nice it is to see you. Did you like my present” He smiled looking around at all the dead bodies all over the ground

“What? Are you fucking kidding me how is killing all the people that I love that I care about a present to me?”

“Because it means that you will have no choice to come back to me because I will be all you have left” He slowly lifted the fun pointing it at me “If I can’t have you then no one can have you”  
“Then kill me because I will NEVER be with you EVER you psychotic son of a bit-” I heard the gun go of causing me to lift the bat like it was going to save me.

I felt the impact and went flying back hitting the ground hard my head flung back hitting the ground

“STILES” I heard a familiar voice yell as everything went black.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that i will carry this on it is quick i am aware but its meant tl be small and quick with some love

Chapter 2  
I woke up god knows how long later I started to gasp feeling the pain in my chest must have been where I got shot.  
The pain that was running through my body hurt the ache that came was excruciating. I moved to look down to see where the blood was coming from I could see it over the top of my heart shards of what I assumed had been my bat over my chest   
“Shit” I looked around and seen no one near us by us I mean the bodies of the people that I work with that I see and talk to every day they were dead because of me “Oh god, oh god, oh god” I felt my chest tighten and my breathing get harder.  
I was having a panic attack  
“Dr Stilinski?” I could hear the voice but I couldn’t move “Dr Stilinski you need to breath you are having a panic attack but you need to breath the blood is coming quicker” Who is this person i know the voice i just don't know who it is  
I tried to breath I tried to think of the happy moments the love that I have for Derek seeing him again seeing my dad again.  
I started to count the times I had heard Derek tell me he loves me the times I’ve said it first. I started to remember the night we opened up to each other about the fire and my mums passing and how it is a possibility i can have it some day. He Just took me in his arms and told me that he loved me and id it happened we would figure it out.  
I never loved him more in that moment i knew at that moment i would marry him he was my love my heart my.... soulmate.  
I flung myself up gasping for air “Derek”   
“Stiles are you okay?” I turned looking around realising that I was in our bed lying next to Derek who had a panicked look on his face. “Baby what’s wrong are you okay?”  
“Yeah sorry just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.” I lent down kissing his lips.   
“Are you sure do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not right now maybe in the morning go back to sleep i love you”  
“I love you to. Come lay with me” i smiled down at him looking all cute and cuddly   
“I got to pee and grab a drink ill be back soon” I walked to the bathroom releasing myself and headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
Once i made it down stairs i looked down at my chest seeing the scars littered across my chest the bullet hole scar still predominate.  
Id never really talked about that day 2 months ago my shoulder is fine and so is everything else i think. I just haven't been able to step foot back into the hospital to see and hear the pity from people the anger that i am to blame i can't do it.  
I moved quickly out the door and into the trees hiding myself in the bush as a i felt myself having a panic attack. I didn't want to wake Derek again.  
“Stiles!” I flinched hearing his voice.  
To late  
“baby please say something don't hide from me please tell me what's going on”  
“I'm here” i whispered   
With in seconds he was standing in front of me.  
“What happened what's wrong?”  
“Hos. Hospital. P...pi.pity” I gasped as i felt his ljps against mine  
“Breath okay just breath then we can talk about what ever is causing you to have a panic attack” i sighed as i felt my breathing slow down i grabbed his arms pulling him till he was sitting next to me. I moved straddling him. I moved to lay my head on his chest my arms around his waist. His moved to wrap around me  
“I don't think i can work at the hospital anymore” I felt his body stiffening “The reminder that i am the reason so many beautiful people died because of me is painful. I keep having panic attacks because i see there face i see the people i worked with life drain from there eyes. I am a doctor ive seen that look before but knowing its because of m-“ I stopped hearing Derek growl I looked up seeing his red eyes  
“Alright that's it you did not tell the fucker to shoot up the hospital the people you work with. Its fine if you can't go back that is something you need to figure out and i will stick with you through it all but you need to realise that it was not you that did any of that.”  
“You need to breath now. I will always blame myself and you maybe right that it is not my fault but i will always feel that way the same way you feel it is your fault what happened to your family but its not tour fault” He tried to cut me of “Don't tell me its different because it may not be the same but we both fell for bad people to took revenge on people we care about even if its not called for.”  
I could see the tears form in his eyes “I love you Stiles”  
“I love you to Sourwolf” I lent back looking into his eyes. “Come with me” i jumped up grabbing his hands pulling him through the house into the bedroom. I pushed him to sit on the bed.  
“Are you trying to have sex right now after a panic attack?”   
I laughed “No” I moved to my side draw grabbing the little box and a book to hide the box “I want you to do somthing”  
“Do you want me to read to you” He laughed   
I moved to stand in front of him “ No.” I slapped him with the book and dropped the book opening the box “I want you to marry me” i moved down to one knee. “We talked about it that day on the phone how we had both knew we wanted to marry each other but we just hadn't asked. This is me asking you I'm tired of waiting i want you to be my husband i want you by my side everyday for the rest of our lives. I want you to be there as my husband when i decide what to do with my life. I want to have children i want a little Derek and a Little hypo Stiles i want to look into mixing our genes to have a mixed baby of you and me with those beautiful eyes and those very talkative eyebrows. So before i say anything else. Will you marry me??”  
“You mean it all don't you?”  
“Every last word out of my mouth. So?”  
“You are an idiot cause I will marry you” i laughed as i felt his arms lift me up and flipped me o the bed “I love you” he reached into his pocket pulling out a ring “I carry this with my all over the place just encase the perfect moment happens. Who needs perfect. All i need is you. I need you to be happy


End file.
